pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/Logs 1-5 Without Static
As promised, I am releasing every log from the Illuminati Takeover sans static. Announcement Here it goes… It's happening, they found me, the Illuminati. It's up to you to stop them when they come in May, they will attempt to takeover Club Penguin, and probably will succeed. Take these quickly made tinfoil hats. I warn you again, the agency by the name of the Illuminati is coming, and probably will takeover Club Penguin. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 20:06, 4 January 2015 (UTC) Log 1 I am aware of my "crimes," and I speak for the entire agency when I say we're handing nobody over. As for the rest of the agency, I need you to bring some snow to the HQ. Bring as much as you can, then turn the heat all the way up. This is for the entire agency's safety. After doing this, leave the HQ. I have all of the agency's files on a back up flashdrive, so have no worry about saving them. I'll be back tomorrow with some more information regarding the Illuminati, including how to take them down. The Illuminati are probably stalking my every move, so I can't do many things to contact you, and that's why I can't go into chat. Wait, did the Illuminati just cut that stuff out? --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 23:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Log 2 Okay, I don't have much time, the Illuminati have been paying extra attention to the messages I send out. They know I have stolen some important documents from them revealing some weird plans that will hopefully be explained later. These plans that I unfortunately can't show you show a bomb being hidden in the unplugged arcade machine.That thing we thought Rookie would blow up at the Fair last year. Your mission for today is simple, plug the machine into buoy 11. As the Illuminati gets closer to finding me, I get more paranoid, but that's a me problem. Buoy 11 is located somewhere in the ocean near Wrecking Ball Island. Plugging in the machine will reveal the location of the Pizza Guy of the Year Award. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 21:29, 2 May 2015 (UTC) Log 3 The Illuminati has found me hiding on my cruise ship near Wrecking Ball Island searching for the buoy. Please plug that machine into the buoy after you find it. It's weird the way I word these logs, but I digress. Your mission for today is to bring Rookie into a place he is safe. Also, quick repeat of the last message I gave you. The buoy, it's in the ocean near Wrecking Ball island. I'm sorry for the vague description of the location, but plugging the machine into this buoy is the only way to find the Pizza Guy of the Year Award, and deactivate the bomb. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 19:15, 5 May 2015 (UTC) Log 4 This is weird, after not being able to send a transmission for almost a week, I am able to send a signal perfectly. The last two logs I've sent you have been telling you to plug the unplugged arcade machine into buoy 11, which should reveal a map to the Pizza Guy of the Year Award. You'll need that for today's mission. I'm also assuming you've brought Rookie into witness protection. Okay, today you need to bring the Pizza Guy of the Year Award to the Pizza Parlor, and burn it in their oven. This will help you obtain a mirror with super reflective powers from the trophy, which will help you bring down Classified, who I have learned is none other than Kim Kardashian. Now I finally understand how she has a reality TV show. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 20:15, 11 May 2015‎ (UTC) Log 5 HELP ME!!! The Illuminati has tortured me by tickling me. It's terrible, so find me in the Illuminati HQ, which is in the, Hidden Lake in a hole under the broken Aqua Grabber. You'll need a code. After almost a month of research, I have discovered the code is the first ten digits of Euler's number. Once in the HQ, do not press anything, or Classified, who I told you the name of, will force you onto reality TV, and completely humiliate you. There are also somewhat hidden traps that will alert Classified of your presence. You should avoid the hidden traps, and good luck. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 00:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts